coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7259 (25th January 2010)
Plot Becky gets a call to say that her mother has died but she keeps the news to herself. Leanne suggests they should throw a hard-hat party while the bar is still being done up. Peter thinks it's a brilliant idea. Graeme begs Rosie to let him take her on a date. Rosie refuses. Joe secretly makes an appointment with a property firm that buys houses for cash. Tyrone psyches himself up and begs Molly to give him another chance but no avail. Gail asks Audrey to rent the Salon flat to David but Audrey makes it clear she's not prepared to subsidise David just so Gail can bail out her useless husband. Steve arrives in the Rovers dressed in leathers and shows off his new motorbike. Kelly's thrilled when he takes her for spin whilst Becky's too upset about her mum to care. The valuer offers Joe £80,000 cash for No.8. Joe's about to accept when Gail arrives home. She's furious to discover Joe was intending to sell the house from under her at a knock-down price. Gail sends the valuer packing. Gail and Joe have a full-scale row and Gail announces that she's taking the house off the market. The argument spills out onto the Street. Joe's furious and Gail slaps him round the face. Audrey and David are shocked. Kevin apologises to Sophie and the Websters agree they must pull together as a family. However, when Rosie announces she's having a boob job tomorrow, Kevin is left reeling. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Joe McIntyre - Reece Dinsdale *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu Guest cast *Valuer - Jo Ellis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and upstairs flat *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Viaduct Street *Turners Joinery *Audrey's *Rosamund Street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Becky receives devastating news but Steve is too busy showing off his new bike to notice; Joe tries to sell the house from under Gail's nose; and Tyrone plans to ask Molly for another chance. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,560,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Gail McIntyre (after she refuses to sell 8 Coronation Street): "I'm not responsible for the mess you're in." Joe McIntyre: "I am starting to wonder about that." Gail McIntyre: "And what's that supposed to mean?" Joe McIntyre: "You really wanna know? You're a jinx, you happy now? When it comes to the male of the species, you're the equivalent of Tutankhamun's curse! Before we met, life was on the up. I wasn't exactly setting the world alight but I was holding me own. Now look at the state of me! Look at me!" Gail McIntyre: "Joe, you're scaring me!" Joe McIntyre: "And to think in them early days when you subjected me to the Gail Platt school of pain I actually felt sorry for you. I said to meself, how can any woman have that much bad luck with blokes? Fast forward eighteen months and suddenly it all makes sense. Bad luck? You make your own luck, and it's mugs like me that pay the price." Gail McIntyre: "You don't mean any of this!" Joe McIntyre: "That doorway should have a sign over it - 'fellas, abandon 'ope all ye who enter'! No wonder (David) tried to kill you, it was self defence! The lad deserves a flamin' medal." Category:2010 episodes